Lucas meets Popular
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Lucas's thoughts on Riley's sudden change in style and behavior. An alternate ending to the episode 'Girl meets popular'. No flames please!


**Author's Note: Hey y'all. Did anyone else notice that in Girl meets Popular, Lucas didn't show up? Well I did and this is a one shot about his point of view during all this. Also has an alternative ending ! This is so fluffy Im going to die! Review please! XOXO, Bethany Tucker**

Lucas's POV

Riley walked into Mr. Matthew's class room. I think Riley is great, I really do, and I think that maybe one day we could be more than friends, but she looks like a rainbow threw up all over her.

"What did you do to my girl?" Maya growled at Farkle.

For once, I agree with Maya. I want Riley to be Riley, not this Japanese cartoon character lookalike. I mean, if some people like this look, good for them, but this isn't my Riley. And I know that I just referred to her as 'my Riley', but hey! These are my thoughts. I can think whatever I want. Anyway, I hope Riley grows out of this soon. Next to me, Missy Bradford started laughing.

"She looks like a clown!" She said, not loud enough for Riley, Farkle, Maya, or Mr. Matthews to hear, but almost everyone else did.

The class snickered. Missy nudged me.

"Don't you think so, Lucas?" she asked me.

"No. As a matter of fact, I don't," I said firmly. "If that is how Riley want's to look, then I support her."

Missy leaned over, and whispered, "Liar."

"I seek knowledge!" I heard Riley exclaim. Seriously, someone needs to fix this!

Three days LATER:

"Lucas! Hello!" Riley said in her 'grown up voice'.

"Uh, hey Riley," I replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. In those shoes, she was about half an inch taller than me. Nothing  about this was normal.

"How do I look?" She asked me. I froze. How do you respond to something like this?! I considered literally running away. On one hand, I don't want to hurt her feelings, but on the other, a good friend would tell the truth.

"Um, you look... interesting?" I answered, unsure of how else to put it.

"Thanks!" Riley said, smiling wide. Maya smacked my arm.

"Don't encourage this!" She cried.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Riley," Maya pleaded. "Come on! Just stop this silly charade! Please!"

"It's not some charade, Maya," Riley told her. "It's the new me!" She walked away.

Maya turned to me.

"Why didn't you say something?!" she exclaimed. "She would listen to YOU! And don't even say that you like this 'new Riley.'"

"Well, what am I supposed to say, Maya?" I snapped. 'Hey Riley! The way your dressing and acting is weird and it's freaking me out. Please stop and go back to normal'? It's her life! While I don't agree, if she is happy, can't we just support her?"

Maya scowled at me. "No, we can't! That is NOT my best friend! That is a female version of Farkle! Do you really want to be crushing on a female Farkle?" She asked. Immediately, I shook my head. I like Farkle, but not THAT much.

I sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

I wandered the school, looking for Riley. Finally, I found her.

"Riley!"I called. She looked up from her phone, causing her rainbow hair to bounce.

"Lucas! What's up?" Riley asked me.

"Where is Riley?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." She said, frowning.

"No, you're not Riley. Riley is shy, and cute, and doesn't like her father's class. She listens to Maya because she knows that Maya only wants whats best for her. Riley is shy and quirky around me, but that is what I love about her," I say, grabbing her shoulders. "This isn't you. I want the old Riley back. Please give her back to me."

"Lucas-" Riley begins to say.

I cut her off by kissing her.

When we break away, I say, "Riley? Please come back to me."

"mkay..." Riley said, Almost dreamily.

Riley goes to the girls' bathroom and five minutes later, a semi normal looking Riley comes out. Her hair is now brown, and tumbling down her shoulders. She took off the fake glasses and the only thing that looks strange are the shoes.

"Hi. I'm back," she tells me, smiling softly.

I take her hand, and say, "I missed you."

We go to find Maya, hand in hand.

Author's note: how was that? I've been thinking about this plot alot and I think it came together really well. Please review! No flames! I know it's fluffy, but this is my story. If you think you can do better, write your own, but don't flame me. Anyway, I'd love to write some more about Rucas, if you have ideas, PLEASE review and tell me! I'll try to work them in to one of my other stories! Thanks! XOXO, Bethany Tucker


End file.
